List of techniques used by Miko
This is a list of notable techniques used by Miko Tachibana which have appeared on the wikia in roleplays by the author. Being an artificial Human, Miko is rather powerful even without his powers, and as he trains through the series, his strength has increased substantially. Techniques appearing in roleplays Transcription Abilities *'Ki Transcription': Ao was experimented on by scientist shortly after he was born and given the power to innately harness Ki and reconfigure it in order to move with large burst of speed, which as a child he could not control. His Ki is azure in tint and doesn't act in the same manner as normal as he doesn't need to charge his Ki in order to use his powers he simply focuses in on his inner ki and then his body simply reacts and breaks down matter around him into pure Ki energy in order to reform it into his armor. His entire nature is speed, meaning that outside of martial arts he is a typical human. Similar to Saori a girl marked with the Mark Of Sigma, Ao's ability is known as Ki Transcription and to a limited degree he possesses mild telepathic powers which manifest as premonitions. *'Premonitions': Due to his Ki Transcriptions Ao is able to see into the future and predict events however since the future is never set in stone he can only see a potential future rather than a certain one meaning that if his opponent or targets thoughts change so does the vision. *'Radical Impact': After forming his armor on his legs, Ao then propels himself into the air, Ao uses the pistons to then fling himself at mach 1 towards his opponents and right before he nears his opponents he spins in the air and axe kicks them into the ground with great force. *'Radical Shockwave': Spinning around at high speeds, Ao is able to use his centrifugal force to create gale force winds. These winds are able to push back his opponents and or cut them with the high air currents. *'Radical Whiplash Spin:' Spinning at mach 1, Ao is able to create a bubble of swirling winds to protect himself as long as he remains in motion. Using this prevents him from attacking however. *'Extreme Shockwave': As an upgrade on the traditional Radical Impact, this technique takes the attack one step farther. Rather than delivering a kick with simply a miniature twister around his legs, Ao will first use his speed to propel himself into the air and then launch his attack downwards. The force and friction he exerts on the air actually ignites it around him adding to the effect of his kick. Martial techniques *'Radical Action': Usable in all his states, Ao is able to kick his opponents normally in the gut and then before they leave contact with his foot he spins and slams them into the ground with great force. This can kill a normal human even while he is not using his powers. **'Radical Entry': A variation of his Radical Action, Ao instead of kicking his opponents into the ground kicks them into the air and then follows them with a barrage of kicks, after the 5th kick he propels himself above the foe and hits them with a speedy kick into the ground from above. *'Primary Dragon': One of his signature techniques, Ao will kick his opponent swiftly into the air and soon after follow them mirroring their movements before he locks his arms around them and slams them into the ground while spinning at high speeds. *'Reverse Dragon': The antipode to his Primary Dragon is the Reverse Dragon technique, which he states is a lethal attack for both him and his opponents as he kicks his opponent into the air before using the pistons to charge after them and delivering a swift punch at almost mach 1, following this he ricochets around them hitting them several times before kicking them into the ground with one final attack. This attack exerts a great strain on Ao and as a result he is tired after use and often in pain, leaving him open for a counter attack for about 5 minutes. Fusion techniques *'Chaotic Fusion Technique': Having learned the method used by the ancient race, Ao is able to utilize the Chaotic Fusion Technique in order to unite with another being. However due to his artificial nature he is able to change his harmony requirements making him the only one able to harmonize with almost anyone he deems trustworthy to impart the secrets of the fusion to, and as a result, fuse with them in dire need. *'Fusion Dance:' Other techniques *' ': Learned innately when he focused on the ki of others, this was perfected during his training with Jiraiya, and with it he can sense the ki level of others unaided by a Scouter or other devices. *' ': Originally having trouble doing this, due to his powers Ao had to first learn how to charge his ki in order to learn how to use it as more than just his transcription. Energy-based techniques *'Ki Blast': While still rudimentary, Ao is able to fire minor beams of ki energy as well as stabilize his ki into spheres. *'Kamehameha': Having learned this after being taught the art of molding ki, Ao has incorporated this into his arsenal, mixing it with his Radical Burst in order to catch his opponents off guard by firing it from his boot in the form of a sphere. This technique has become a regular favorite of the young warrior and as a result he prides himself in its usage. Transformations *Radical Burst - Radical Burst is the power to "shorten the universe" using speed generated by breaking down matter into Ki and then by molding it within his body, he is able to compress and harden it into a pair of streamlined boots, which are bonded to his legs up to his knees and allow him to move at high rates of speed. When activated his legs and feet are split showing a strange glowing ki energy that is created by his body subconsciously. This Ki is warped and wrapped around his legs forming the shape of a strange metal alloy which is molded into his boots and have a lightning bolt shaped fissure on the side which open up to draw in more ki to propel him forward. There is a piston in the heel which also propels him forward at high speeds using pressurized air. This power allows him to move at near sonic speeds and velocities on par with Saiyans and other higher lifeforms while in their base states, using his high speed kicks to deliver increasingly forceful blows. Once activated his power level sky rockets from 15,000 to 100,000 but his power is focused in his legs. Following his training with Jiraiya, Ao's power level when using this state went up to about 300,000. *Radical Burst: Gear Second - After training intensely he was able to "upgrade" his armor into an advanced form. In this second state, his armor spreads up his legs to his waist similar to a living liquid metal, once it solidifies it, then creeps up to his arms encasing them, meeting on his back, forming a shell of sorts. Added to his armor he also gains seven spikes three on his back, and one on each limb and his hair grows longer and becomes sorta wild. The piston in his heel is replaced by a pair of wheels, enabling him to move much faster than in his previous form but removes his ability to propel himself into the air, replacing it with the ability to punch himself into the air using his armored up fist. He also gains a visor shaped like sunglasses over his eyes and a mouth guard, which protects his eyes and mouth at his higher speeds. While in this state he is able to contend with Sayuri in both her transformed state, and normal form but it falls short of defeating her Kaio-ken transformation due to the multiplied ki output it grants her, however his power level exceeds about 250,000 while using this transformation. Following his training with Master Jiraiya, the power of his state went up from 250,000 to 750,000. Techniques appearing in personal stories Transcription abilities *'Seven Blade Storm': After drawing in a large amount of Ki, the seven spikes extend out and then he takes a crouching sprinter mount on the ground. After charging his pistons he propels off the ground and speeds at his opponent using blinding speed and razor sharp spikes, leaving a large seven pointed star, which has the potential to bash through defenses like a battering ram. *'Hyper Liner': Usable only while in his final transformed state, Ao moves at about mach 3, speeding towards his opponent like a battering ram. As he nears his opponent, he spins turning into a drill, propelled by his momentum which has the power to slice through everything in his path. This attack when it hits is known as a "certain kill" as not many can survive its impact, however the recoil it gives Ao is severe as his armor is cracked tremendously, lowering his defensive powers. *'Saigo no Arashi' (最後の嵐, "end of storms"): Not yet revealed. Support techniques *Jishindō - Something he learned from Jiraiya, this support technique allows for him to disrupt the flow of ki within a target and as a result break any focus the victim breaking most techniques. Transformations *Radical Burst: Gear Third - **Radical Burst: Gear Third Unlimited - Category:Lists Category:Techniques